


Dying

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, F/M, Gen, OC, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 26. “I’m dying” prompted by whistlingwindtree





	Dying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



> Whistlingwindtree came up with the name of their daughter

"Oof I think I'm dying." Robbie stopped and peaked into the bedroom, where Jemma was laying on her stomach. Their daughter clambering over her back like her own personal jungle gym and, occasionally, trampoline. Robbie could see the fond look on her face, so she was certainly not dying, though it did scrunch a bit after another jump from Dawn.

Robbie stepped into the room, scooping up his wiggly daughter to save Jemma. "Papi!" She shrieked as he adjusted his grip on her till she was dangling upside down. "Momma, help me!" And Jemma happily complied by tickling her husband. 


End file.
